Blue Shenanigans
by Yatah9094
Summary: What happens when you give glowsticks to this Homicide team and blast "I'm Blue" in the bullpen? I own nothing but the silly little plot :)


**A/N: This is just a quick one shot (Possible two shot). So there are two events that happened today that prompted this fic. First, My church today gave us red and blue glowsticks today since we didn't get to have our 4****th**** of July fireworks show due to rain. They cut the lights and played marching music while we waved our glowsticks all over the place. Quite fun. And second, My best friend and I were on our way back to her apartment when I'm Blue but Eifel 65 came on. First of all, let me just say that we act a fool in the car on the regular. But THIS song in particular is one of our favorites. She turned the volume up to 36 and we started getting in the grove. Once he finished saying "…cuz he ain't got nobody to listen to", We went ape shit crazy. People were staring at us on the road like we lost our minds, but did we care? Absolutely not! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

It was late. Extremely late. Jane was beyond agitated. She spent the better part of an hour just grumbling and sighing and mumbling to her computer screen. Maura was down in the morgue working on reports and running tests. Korsak was dozing at his desk; complete with a slack jaw and broke neck. Frost was fidgeting with something in his desk and glancing around every now and then. Frankie was standing in a darkened corner waiting for "The signal". It had been an exceptionally long week. One that found the team still in the bullpen at this ungodly hour. They were working on a case where a single mother and her young child were found stabbed to death with no apparent suspects or witnesses. Everywhere they turned, a deadend would pop up, halting any and all progress. Tempers were flaring, bickering was commencing, and overall, everyone was just tired and ready for the case to be solved and come to an end. Something had to be done….and FAST. Jane glanced around at everyone. But furrowed her eyebrows at Frankie.

"Frankie, what the hell are you doing?" Jane barked, squinting into his corner.

"Uh…well I…" he floundered, rubbing the back of his neck. Frost made a quick glance back at Frankie and imperceptibly nodded. "Well I thought I'd try to lighten the mood." While everyone was doing their own thing, Frost had been busy bending, twisting, and cracking up blue glowsticks. Korsak, on the otherhand, was not 'dozing' like Jane thought. He peeked open one of his eyes when Frankie said he wanted to lighten the mood. He glanced over at Jane who was still looking confused and annoyed at Frankie.

"Whatever." She muttered, shaking her head as her eyes flicked back to her computer screen. Korsak discretely slipped his hand in his desk drawer, pulling out a silver whistle. He looked over at Frost who smirked. Frost stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to take a leak." He announced, walking past Korsak's desk and slipping him a fistful of glowsticks. The only sound uttered from Jane was a grunt. Once he was behind her, he turned around with a huge smile plastered on his face. He did a quick fist pump, then hurried off to the restroom. Jane was completely oblivious to the stares, smirks, and exchanges among the men. She just continued staring at the screen.

When he returned to his desk, Frost looked over at Jane. _**No change**_, he thought. He flicked his eyes over to Korsak who nodded, signaling that he was ready, then at Frankie who fought to keep his face straight. Jane caught the looks and thought, _**What in the hell are these three up to? **_As soon as she finished her thought, she almost regretted it, knowing they were up to something. The second she finished, Frost displaying no facial expressions, discretely pressed a key on his keyboard.

**Yo listen up here's a story**

**About a little guy that lives in a blue world**

**And all day and all night and everything he sees**

**Is just blue like him inside and outside**

"The hell?" Jane jumped and quickly looked around.

**Blue is his house with a blue little window**

**And a blue corvette**

**And everything is blue for him and himself**

**And everybody around**

**'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to**

She smiled, "Seriously?!"

**I'm Blue **

Frankie killed the lights and the room was illuminated by flashing blue beams of light.

"Really? Guys really?" Jane tried to remain serious. She really did try, but try as she might, watching her partners and brother dancing didn't help in her efforts of keeping a straight face. Frost had glowsticks dangling from his neck on a cord as well as ones that sap into necklaces. He even had a few on his wrists. His dance moves of choice was the LMFAO shuffle. He was killing it, with the high knees and feet sliding making it look like he was gliding. His footwork was sick. He pulled one move into the running man with his arms pushing out in front of him, only to finish out with the hammertime. Jane was impressed and quirked an eyebrow up.

"You've been holding out on me, Frost?" She laughed, loosening up a bit and bumping her head to the beat.

**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die**

**Da ba dee da ba die**

**Da ba dee da ba die**

**Da ba dee da ba die**

**Da ba dee da ba die**

**Da ba dee da ba die**

**Da ba dee da ba die**

Frankie, on the otherhand…she looked over at him and brought her hand up to her mouth in a n effort to smother her laughter. "What the hell are YOU doing?" Jane watched him. She had a phrase for for people who danced like him. The Caucasian Conniption. The phrase was strictly reserved for those non-pigmented individuals who danced worse than Elaine from Seinfield. _**Frankie can't dance for shit! **_She snickered to herself, staring at him with wide eyes. He was doing some full body shake with one arm pinned to his side and the other shook in some open palm hand jive.

"What?" He paused for a moment, then resumed in all his swirling blue lit glory. You wish you had these moves, Janie!" He said, smirking at his sister. _**Frankie has NO rhythm AT ALL…Geez! It must have skipped him, cuz Tommy and I are good. **_

"Little brother, it looks like you're doing a full body dry heave." She laughed, looking away from him. "Hey Frost, gimme some of those glowsticks!"

**I have a blue house with a blue window.**

**Blue is the colour of all that I wear.**

**Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.**

**I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.**

**Blue are the people here that walk around,**

**Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.**

**Blue are the words I say and what I think.**

**Blue are the feelings that live inside me.**

Now Korsak….Korsak was away in his own world, in another time. He was wearing more glowsticks than anyone. He was standing next to his desk blowing into a silver whistle while karate chopping the air and sidestepping, doing the infamous disco point.

"Korsak! It's 2013….not 1972! You need to update your move there big guy!" Jane pointed while shouting.

"Oh Jane, it's all in good fun!" He beamed at her, "My moves got me all the ladies back in my day!"

"Yeah, but they didn't help you keep them!" Frost laughed, "That why you have three ex-wives?!" Korsak glared at him then, before his face split into a smile.

"Oooooooh!" Squealed Maura, who had just walked up into the bullpen. "I love this song!" Jane flinched, then turned around.

"Wh..what? You know Eifel 65?!" She stared at her. "What are you doing?!"

"Yes I know them, Jane…but this is the only song I like by them." Maura stated as she slipped off her heels. She started singing along and Jane watched as Maura clicked on some glowsticks. _**Oh hell**_.

"**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die**

**Da ba dee da ba die**

**Da ba dee da ba die**

**Da ba dee da ba die**

**Da ba dee da ba die**

**Da ba dee da ba die**

**Da ba dee da ba die"**

Jane had watched as Maura's body swayed and moved like a tree in the wind. She could only admire they way her body moved. If she thought about it, she would have to admit that yeah, she loved watching Maura move. But then Maura did the most unexpected thing imaginable. It was very un-Maura like. Maura can tick with the best of them. Not in a masculine way, but in a very feminine sexy kind of way. She did a ticking wave with her arms, each of the joints popping and locking. She smiled, not looking at anyone in particular, just having fun and enjoying herself. When she brought the wave back to it's starting point, she merged into the running man, which Frost laughed at and promptly joined in with her, facing her direction. Korsak attempted some Michael Jackson move, ending in a 720 spin, which had him plop down in his seat wheezing. Jane hollered with laughter and started a simple fist pump, bouncing on the ball of her feet with her head down and her hair falling over her face.

"Is that all you got, Jane?" Maura giggled. Jane lifted her head, pushing her hair back and out of her face. She smirked.

"Is that a challenge, Maura?"

"I'd say, yes. Yes it is. Do you accept?" Frost, Frankie, and Korsak just looked on, glancing between the two women with huge grins on their faces. Frost was the first to speak up.

"Ooooh Jane, you gonna let Maura challenge you like that?!" Four pairs of eyes were pointed at Jane. She cocked her hip out and crossed her arms over her chest, giving Maura a dazzling smile that made her dimples pop.

"You pick the song."

**A/N: If you are really wondering what kind of moves Frankie was doing, here is a link to Elaine from Seinfield. Just imagine his dancing a little bit worse. **

** watch?v=5xi4O1yi6b0**

**If you want me to add a second chapter to this, I will. But I need song suggestions, I have a song in mind that I want Jane and Maura to dance to, but if you have one as well, let me know. It might be better than my choice. PMs and reviews make me happier than a kid on Christmas morning!**


End file.
